


The Winged Phantom Thief

by WarriorArus



Category: D.N. Angel, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU that no one asked for, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Detective Noir, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's a DNA Angel AU, Long, Modern Fantasy, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, i'll add characters as they come up, no one dies, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: Shuichi was always rather unlucky, after he solved that case a few years back, everyone's been asking him for help. Now, he finds out that the unluckiness runs in his blood, and his family has been battling the Phantom Thief Dark for centuries! If that wasn't awful enough, there's also a genetic defect he has to deal with...Great.





	1. Clipboards and Confusion

“Another advanced notice.”

Captain Momota slammed the note on his desk, clearly angry.

“Is he trying to make fun of the police force?”

I took a nervous sip from my coffee, averting eyes from the less than happy Captain, his glare was not going much to ease my tension.

Wishing to change the topic, I cleared my throat. “Why'd you ask me here today, Captain? Out of all the students at Hope’s Peak, you picked me?”

Momota’s glare softened, he must have noticed that my hands were shaking. “Don't worry!” He glanced at his clipboard, “Shuichi, is it?” 

I nodded, which he responded with a hand on my shoulder.

“You aren't in trouble! In fact, we need your help.” He glanced away sheepishly, he must have been embarrassed, asking for the aid of a high schooler.

I nervously adjusted my hat, his cheerful gaze was bearing through me. “Could it be, because I'm known as a detective?”

An uneasiness filled my stomach, now’s not the time to think about that.

“Righto Shuichi! I see you catch on quick! What do you say? Are you in?”

I gave a nervous attempt at smiling, “I don't have a choice, do I?”

Captain Momota have a toothy grin, “Nope!”

He slid the coffee stained clipboard into my hands, smiling expectantly. I eagerly took the excuse to not have to look into his eyes, and leafed through the file. Typically, I didn't enjoy looking through police files, this one was odd however.

“Um, Mr-” 

Momota cut me off, “You can just call me Kaito! It makes feel old when you call me ‘Mr. Momota.”

I nervously started speaking again, hoping he wouldn't cut me off. “Mr.Kaito, correct me if I'm wrong but…” He smiled expectantly, “This case seems to date back a few hundred years...It also seems to be, I don't know...Fictional?”

I expected a scolding, but Momota-No, Captain Kaito, groaned.

“That's what I thought too Shuichi, till I saw it a year back.”

I could tell he was eager to tell a story, and nodded my head to acknowledge I was listening.

“I used to work as a security guard, at this old museum, you know?” He smiled as is he was recalling a fond memory, “Anyway, we got a message, just like this one.” He held up the invitation notice, which crudely read,’I'm coming to steal your Diamond tonight at 10, look forward to it.’ 

He slammed it on the table again, causing me to jump in surprise. “Sorry for scaring you, but back to the story.” I nodded again, eager for him to continue.

“It came to the time written in the card, everyone was antsy. It's not everyday you see a phantom thief after all! Before I knew it, he was standing behind me...And I wouldn't believe it, if I didn't see it, but…” He looked at me shamefully. “He had a pair of large, black wings.”

Wings? He's full of it, right? I tried to be as polite as possible, “Hmmm, are you sure you weren't just mistaken?” He shook his head, looking the most serious I've seen him.

“No, they were real alright.” He unlatched his drawer, “I even got a feather, see?” He passed the feather to my palm carefully. The feather was a beautiful inky black, with various shades of purple dancing across it.

I passed the feather back to him, “And then what happened?”

Captain Kaito scratched his nose, “He smiled at me, artifact in hand, than left! The cheeky bastard!”

This is all interesting, but what does it have to do with me? What use could they have for a high schooler?

Kaito seemed to read my mind, “I bet you're wondering, what do they need me for?” He gave a boisterous laugh, “I read your mind there, didn't I! Well, there's a reason, and it's not just because you're such a good detective. The thing is…” He pulled out another creme colored file, “Your family has been battling this phantom thief for centuries, and it's your turn now.”

I couldn't help but stutter, “M-My turn?!”

I looked at the file yet again with dread, I don't pay attention to the name at first, but I'll be facing up against-”

“The phantom thief Dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, a DNA Angel AU...This is my first brand new work I've ever posted on here. This is a lot of fun to write, and is probably going to be very long...Ah well, stick with me until then.


	2. Why is it always me...?

I stood outside the familiar site of the Saihara Detective Agency, giving my Uncle time to notice me. He was slower than usual, so I gave a hearty knock on the door.

“Oi Oi Shuichi! Stop knocking will ya?”

My Uncle had appeared at the door from my summons, I couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a belt. I sighed and threw my school bags on the sofa, he was probably in his underwear for the majority of the day.

“Uncle...I want to ask you something.”

Uncle Mori scratched his stubble, looking a tad nervous.

“Yes, Shuichi…?”

I gulped, I was slightly nervous asking. I had no other option though. “Is it true that our family is famous for fighting thieves?”

Uncle Mori nearly spat out his coffee in surprise, I tried to ignore the yellow stain on his shirt. He gave a serious expression, and motioned for me to sit next to him in the sofa. I complied, pretending not to notice the smell of stale beer.

“I always knew I had to tell you this eventually Shuichi, but I didn't know it would come so soon.” He grumbled, clearly uncomfortable. “It's easier if I just show you.” He groaned, walking over to an old filing cabinet, which I recognized as the place we hold our family albums. I thought back to the time when my parents and I would leaf through them...Kaede would come from next door, and we'd laugh and laugh…

“Shuichi!”

I snapped out of my daze, to see Uncle pointing at a mysterious man in the album.

“That's my Father in law, your Grandfather.”

In the picture was a young man with dark black hair, and what seemed to be...Wings?! I've seen pictures from my Grandfather’s youth, and to be honest...He always looked rather dweeby, the man in the picture however, was tall and handsome.

“Our family has a genetic defect, one that appears in adolescence. Yours is going to appear any minute actually.”

I gritted my teeth, this has to be some cruel prank right?

“What defect? Are you the reason that police officer annoyed me today?!”

Uncle Mori was preoccupied with picking his teeth, “Yes, I told him it was about time. Tonight's the perfect day to test it out.”

“Test what out?!” Uncle Mori put his round finger on my lips, silencing me instantly. “It's easier to just wait for it to happen, at your rate-”

He glanced at the clock.

“In about a hour or so?”

I ripped the photo album out of his hands, stomping out the door. I needed to to talk to Kaede, now.

~*~

“So, you've been told of a mysterious defect. And now you're scared for your life?” Kaede smiled nervously, anyone else I would have told this to would think I was insane.

“I don't think you have anything to worry about Shuichi. I mean, we don't even know what'll happen.”

I nervously glanced at the clock, a half hour to go. I wouldn't feel nervous ordinarily, the problem is I don't know what to expect. It could be anything...I only had one hint, a supposed picture of my Grandfather.

Kaede prodded my arm, “Hey Shuichi, are you listening?” I shook my head, “Geez, you always have your head in the clouds.” I quickly apologized in response, “As I was saying, if it'll make you feel better…” She placed her hand on mine, “I can wait it out with you.”

I smiled, Kaede was always a good friend. If I could trust anyone in this situation, it was definitely her.

~*~

Kaede pointed to the clock, “There's...Theres two minutes now.”

Time always seems to go slower when you're waiting for something.

But...It eventually passed, and nothing happened. Kaede’s hand in mine the whole time.

“See? There was nothing to worry about Shuichi!” She pulled me into a hug, something we've done many times before. This time however, felt different. My heart...It hurt…

“Shuichi!” Kaede instantly pulled away, “Your heart, it’s beating like nuts!”

It is? I feel dizzy...I could barely see Kaede running around the room, panicking.

“Oh no! Oh no! Don't die Shuichi!”

My body feels weird...It feels warm…

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It…

I feel different...I felt too tired to open my eyes...

“Shuichi! Get up now!”

I slowly shifted myself up, my body aching.

“What is it? Kaede?”

Has she always been that short?

Why is she looking at me like that?

“Oh no Shuichi…” She shuffled through her pink backpack, looking for something. After nearly dumping out her whole bag, she pulled out a compact mirror.

“Look at yourself…”

I looked at the mirror, and a different person stared back at me.

I blinked, the person in the mirror blinked.

I opened my mouth, the person in the mirror did the same.

I stuck my tongue out, hoping for it to be a mistake. Yet again, my mirror image did the same.

The person in the mirror was me...A near double to my Grandfather’s picture. My hair was longer now, a darker black as well. I also seemed to have added 5 inches to my already tall stature.

“Kaede…”

I snapped, the voice that came out of mouth was different from usual.

She pulled my arm out the door, “I think we need to ask your Uncle some questions.”

~*~

“Uncle!”

I slammed the locked door open, one of the pros to being taller was the added strength.

To my surprise, Uncle Mori was already standing at the door. Even his belt was in order.

“So, its finally happened. Ey Shuichi?”

Kaede stood behind me, fuming. “What did you do to Shuichi?! Turn him back right now!”

Uncle Mori pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a spare match. “I didn't do anything honey, blame his, well,  _ DNA. _ ”

“DNA?! You have to be joking!” She took hold of his tie, pulling him closer to her person. Which he responded with a puff of smoke in her face. “Sit down hun, I'll explain it soon enough.”

Kaede reluctantly took a seat on the sofa, still in a huff. I sat down next to her in support, although I had trouble making myself comfortable with my constricting clothes.

“So the thing is, when Shuichi’s heart beats fast, typically cause of love, he transforms into  _ Yoake. _ ”

I shifted uncomfortably, “Yoake?”

Uncle Mori nodded, “Yoake. Your Mother, or my sister in law, told me about this. Every male in her family has this genetic defect, she avoided it of course, being female. Your grandfather had it as well.”

I hung my head in disbelief, while Kaede sat wide eyed next to me. “That's not all, there's something you're not going to like…” I gulped, what could be worse than this? I've already embarrassed myself in front of Kaede.

Uncle said it like he had rehearsed previously, “Yoake, well...He has a personality.”

“ _ He?” _

"Yes, he. There's also the added bonus of him talking control of your body.”

I groaned, Kaede patting my hand in support. “Can I at least fix it?”

To my relief, he nodded. “Yes, all you have to do is protect the diamond at the museum tonight.”

Kaede flared up again, “How would that fix anything?”

Uncle Mori responded rather lamely, “I have something arranged, don't worry.”

Kaede pulled me aside, glaring at Uncle Mori. “I don't think you have much of a choice Shuichi, you're going to do as he asks”

“As much of a scumbag he is.” She quickly added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried to make the chapter longer this time. Did anyone get the reference with Uncle Mori? Or should I say Uncle Moore? Detective Conan references will be scattered about, I can't help it. I love the series. About Yoake....It means "Dawn" in Japanese, he'll appear later, I promise.


	3. Note Passing and Muffled Sobs

“Um...Kaito...I'm here.”

The door swung open instantly, Kaito was noticeably shorter than me now.

“I heard you would change, but damn! You're looking pretty cool Shuichi!” I looked away shyly, the clothes I was wearing were highly embarrassing...To my shame, my Grandfather’s old garments fit me perfectly.

Kaito motioned for me to get closer, whispering in my ear. “You mustn't tell anyone about this, it's already bad enough your neighbor knows.”

I nodded, even though I would have kept it secret anyway. Kaito smiled, slipping a wrist watch into my hands. “Check that for the time, ok? We still have 5 minutes.”

“5 minutes? That's not nearly enough time!” I took to a ran, making my way to the designated area.

“I-I’m...I’m here.” I glanced at my watch, one more minute and I would've missed the arrival entirely.

‘Thump.’

I turned, a smiling thief behind me. 

“Ah, Yoake. You seem to have a new master I see. What's his name?”

I answered automatically, taken aback by his large wings, and mop of purple hair. “It's Shuichi…” 

“Hello Shuichi! I’m here to take that diamond now.”

I stood in front of the diamond napper, blocking the diamond from his view.

“I'm afraid I can't do that.”

“Hm…” Dark put a lone finger to his lips in thought, “I guess I'll just have to take it then!”

He shoved me onto the ground, reaching for the diamond.

“Now I'll just take my leave...Huh?!”

I gripped onto his leg determinedly, I'm not leaving without a fight.

“Fine then, if you get hurt, it's not my problem.” Dark stretched his wings,  getting ready to fly. In turn, pulling me up in the process.

I heard Momota yelling from below, “You can do it Shuichi! Kick his ass!” 

I nervously gulped, we were getting higher and higher.

Dark scoffed at me, “Why don't you just use your wings? It's kindaaaa the obvious thing to do.”

I increased my grip, “I won't be able to change back without it…”

Dark seemed to find this funny however, “Is that what they told you? You're quite gullible, ey Shuichi?” Dark slowed down, lowering himself onto a roof. “All you have to do is get your heart beating, same way you start it-” Dark gripped his chest, “Huh? Not now...Ugh…” 

He threw me the diamond, running off frantically, a limp in his step. Did I hurt him somehow?

I looked at my reflection in the buildings window, I was back to normal…

And why is my heart beating so fast?

~*~

“Psst! Hey Shuichi!” I turned to see Kaede slip a note into my palm.

‘I see your back to normal. How'd it go?’

I quickly scribbled down a response.

‘Weird, I'll tell you later.’

The professor shot a glare at the both of us, Kaede responded by quickly shoving the note in her bag, smiling innocently.

“Note passing isn't all-” He was quickly cut off by someone opening the door.

“I-I’m sorry I'm late professor…” Kokichi stood at the door, shaking like mad. “I-I have a note…” The professor ripped it out of Kokichi’s hand, while he shamefully walked to his seat. Was it my imagination, or did he have a limp?

Kokichi stopped in his tracks “My seat is taken…” Tenko was seated at his typical haunt, “Well Degenerate, I figured it would be fine, cause you weren't here and all. Plus, I get a better view of Himiko!” Himiko responded with a loud groan.

“S-So where do I sit?”

Kokichi stood at his seat, looking visibly embarrassed. Kaede gave me a worried look, and pointed to the empty seat on my right.

I waved to get his attention, “You can sit here Kokichi!” Kokichi gave a grateful smile and hurriedly made his way to the seat, as I moved my school bags to accommodate him.

“So, as I was saying, before Mr.Saihara and Ms.Akamatsu so rudely interrupted us.” I tried to ignore the snickers from across the room. “We’re going on a week long field trip.”

“A field trip?!” I said a bit louder than necessary,

“Yes Mr. Saihara, a field trip.” Mr. Soltero groaned, I couldn't help but count the increasing lines on his forehead.

I looked at Kaede, she was smiling brightly. Which in turn made me determinedly look away, it would be bad if I changed here.

“The partner list is posted outside, class dismissed.”

I hurriedly made my way out of the classroom, crossing my fingers that I would be roomed with Kaede.

“Oh...Alright.” I had trouble hiding my disappointment, I would be rooming with-

“Hey Shuichi! We seem to be rooming together, huh?” The short black haired boy stood next to me, an expectant, yet nervous expression on his face. As if he was saying, ‘Is it really that bad rooming with me?’ Don't get me wrong, I never had anything against Kokichi. It's just...Well...He was kind of plain, even if he had a large cuteness factor.

“It'll be fun rooming together, huh?” Kokichi flashed me a smile, which made me mentally slap myself for calling him ‘plain.’ 

“Yeah, I guess.” Make conversation Shuichi! Remember those friendship posters!

“So...Is your leg ok?”

Kokichi nearly jumped a mile, hitting a bright shade of pink.

“W-What a-are you talking about? O-Of course it's fine! Where'd you get that idea?!”

I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, which only increased his embarrassment.

“I-I…I got to go.”

He pushed my hand off his shoulder, running down the hallway in a desperate attempt to get away.

“Hey! Did I say something wrong?”

And before I knew it, I was running after him.

~*~

‘Huff’ 

That boy sure can run, but not fast enough to get out of my sight.

“Hey, Kokichi? Are you alright?”

I stood outside the bathroom stall, to hear muffled crying.

“I-I’m fine...You didn't do anything, it's just...Ugh…” 

It didn't take a detective to figure out he was doing his best to speak through pain.

I’ll have to coax him out somehow, so we can properly talk. “C’mon, how am I going to help you if you stay in there?”

Kokichi tried to speak through muffled sobs, “I-I’m not going to come out, but Shuichi?”

I tried to sound soothing, “Yes?”

“Can you stay with me? For a little while longer?”

“It'll be my pleasu-”

The crying stopped as soon as it started, and the stall door slammed open.

Kokichi came out of the stall smiling cheekily, “Neeeeevermind! That was just a lie!”

The hell is going on? His whole demeanor has changed.

“Wha- What a second! You were just crying! And you ran away, what was that about?”

He returned a smile, “Can't I just play with you Shuichi?” He started to hum to himself, skipping out of the bathroom. “See ya later! My beloved Shuuuuuichi~!”

What...What exactly was that? God…

I put my hand to my forehead, this is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to split this in to two chapters, but it would've been too short. Also, Kokichi is finally introduced! I hope he was worth the wait. (They'll be going on a field trip, oh boy...)


	4. Bothers and Bookworms

“Ugh….”

I groaned, walking off the bus, rubbing my now sore behind.

“Shuichi! We're finally here! Aren't you excited?”

Kaede was all smiles, this was her first time out of town for something other than a piano recital.

“I guess, I'm still disappointed we couldn't room together.”

Kaede responded with a disappointed look, she had been looking forward to rooming with me as well. I took my luggage from the carrier, my legs aching. The cold sea air felt refreshing after sitting in a bus so long, although it did make me shiver.

Kaede’s eyes shined brilliantly, “Our cabins are over there, right next to the woods! Isn't that great Shuichi?”

“Yeah...Great…” I was barely listening, I was too preoccupied with reading the newly found card in my pocket.

‘Hiya Shuichi! If you're reading this now, you're probably on vacation! Which is great, I'm happy for you. We got news of a mirr-’

I crumpled up the note and shoved it back into my pocket. I’m not letting them ruin my vacation.

~*~

“So, this is where I'll be sleeping huh?”

I started to unpack my belongings, with Kokichi sitting across the room, nose deep in a book.

Should I ask him?

I decided against it, and continued folding, looking determinedly away.

Wait...Was he reading that?

I stopped what I was folding, and walked over to the bed where Kokichi resided.

“Is that Holic?”

Kokichi’s face reddened, and he guiltyly nodded.

I smiled, we had something in common. “I love Holic! What issue are you reading?”

He looked surprised, placing a bookmark in the issue.

“Y-You...You like Holic too?”

I nodded eagerly, “I do!”

“So…” I tried to keep the conversation going, “What do you like about it?”

Kokichi gave a slightly embarrassed smile, “Well...A lot of things. I'm a big occult fan, so those ghosts are cool and all that. Watanuki is also really funny!”

He stopped, “Ah, I got too excited there didn't I?”

I shook my head, his excitement was pretty cute.

“No, I like hearing you talk about things you like.”

He blinked in response, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“I only brought one copy, so…” He shifted to make room on the bed, “Would you like to read it with me?”

I joined him on the bed, doing my best to calm my heart. He lifted the novel so I could read it as well, occasionally moving only to change the page.

“Hey Kokichi…”

Ouma absentmindedly answered, “Mhhm?”

I cleared my throat, “Would you mind going to the festival with me tonight?”

He put the book down and sat up on the bed quickly. Nearly making me fall off. “D-Don't you want to go with Akamatsu-San?”

I nervously scratched my nose, “She doesn't like that occult stuff, it scares her silly. I figured you might enjoy it.”

Kokichi gave me a searching look, his eyes unreadable.

“Really?”

I nodded, did I say something bad again?

He shyly held his head down, “Alright, if you're fine with it.”

~*~

Saihara Shuichi was suspicious, no other word for it. He had so suddenly brought up my favorite novel...Could he have been lying? No...Surely not. I have faith in Shuichi. He couldn't know I was Dark right?

But I had a problem.

A very stupid problem.

I agreed to go with Shuichi, even though I had to steal that mirror! Why oh why am I so dumb?

“Uh Kokichi? Are you alright?” Shuichi looked at me with those kind eyes of his, just looking at him made me want to tell all my secrets.

“O-Oh, I was just thinking as all. Nothing important!”

Shuichi nervously smiled in response, I had a feeling he wasn't very good with people.

It was stupid of me to just say yes, even though I didn't even know what was going on in the festival. I just agreed without thinking...

“Hey Shuichi, what exactly is this festival?”

Shuichi stared at me like I had four eyes, “You just came without knowing what it was?”

I nodded, embarrassed, “Y-Yes...I'm sorry.”

“Well,” Shuichi scratched the back of his head, “Supposedly, two lovers killed themselves on this very day. To honor their death, the towns hold a festival.”

Huh, how cheerful.

“That's it? That's all? There has to be more, right?”

Shuichi shined his flashlight on the pamphlet he brought with him, “Well actually, there is. The woman in the story lost her memory looking at an enchanted mirror. Heartbroken, her lover killed himself. She learned of her mistake, and begged and pleaded with the creator of the mirror to take her pain away. The witch took pity on the girl, and transformed her into a dove.”

Shuichi closed the pamphlet, looking a bit sad.

“I don't like this story.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Why so?”

Shuichi nervously adjusted his hat, “She lost her memories from something out of her control, and her lover essentially punished her for it. Also, how would turning into a bird help anything?”

“Hmmm…” I put my hand to my chin, mimicking the way Shuichi does so. “Whenever I fly, I feel free. Like the whole world belongs to Kokichi Ouma!”

Shuichi looked at me like I said something very weird, “You can fly?”

I let out a small squeak against my better judgement, “N-No! O-Of course not! Humans can't fly, r-right?!”

Shuichi looked towards the stars, “I guess they can’t.”

**“If only he knew your secret, huh? It’ll coooome out eventually!”**

I decided to ignore Dark’s input, secretly glad that only I could hear him.

“Hey Kokichi.” Shuichi brought me out of thought, “Are you paying attention?”

“Yes.” I lied.

Shuichi laughed, “Don't worry, I know you weren't paying attention. We’re here.”

Shuichi held out his pale finger in a point, bringing my attention to the fair in front of me.

“S-So…” I tried to sound calm, I don't want Shuichi to know how happy this makes me, “This is a Japanese festival?”

Shuichi nodded, “Sure is! It reminds me of my time in America.”

America? He went to America?

Shuichi seemed to sense my question, as he replied with a hasty, “M-My family used to travel a lot!”

I'll drive the conversation away from this, I don't want to make Shuichi uncomfortable. “I've never been to a Japanese festival before...Or any at all.”

Shuichi gave me a look of pity that made my chest turn in knots...Don't look at me that way. I don't like it. I just want you to like me, not pity me.

“Well then!” Shuichi didn't seem to notice my sour mood, I thanked my acting skills. “We’ll just have to change that then, won't we!” Shuichi gave an eager smile that sent my heart aflutter, tugging my arm towards the closest booth.

Deep breaths Kokichi. Deep breaths.

Shuichi’s eyes wandered to the large octopus plushie hanging above us, a cute smile escaping his lips.

I issued encouraging phrases to myself before speaking, “D-Do you want that plushie Shuichi?”

Shuichi went to his fond hat, readjusting it nervously. “Am I that obvious?”

I smiled in help of myself, “I'll win it for you.”

Shuichi’s face reddened, which gave me slight satisfaction.

“I-I mean...You don't have to…”

I gave an encouraging smile, and took one of the balls in my hand. The first try’s free, it can't hurt.

I took careful aim, this is just like a heist...Knocking away the security system, it's the same thing.

‘Bonk!’

“Y-You got it! First try?!”

Shuichi hugged his newly won plush, spewing out thank yous. I stood there, pleased in my abilities. It felt nice to be complimented once in a while.

“Hey Kokichi!” Shuichi prodded my shoulder, I didn't even notice his disappearance. “I got you ice cream!”

Shuichi held two chocolate ice cream cones, cluttered with too many sprinkles to handle. I took it gratefully, even if it was freezing enough to take your eyebrows off. Shuichi got it for me, and that's all that matters.

**“We’re going to have to steal the mirror soon you know. As fun as it is watching you play with Shuichi.”**

_“Let me have some fun, you always ruin everything.”_

He continued to whine, _“_ **Ruin everything? Awwww, don't say that! It that hurts my feelings! Seriously though…”**

His voice hit a serious tone, **“We’re going to have to do it soon, whether you like it or not.”**

I cursed under my breath, I'm tired of my family’s work ruining my social life.

_“Fine then, how do you expect I get out of this?”_

Dark was quiet for a moment.

**“Just ditch him, it'll be funny to see his reaction.”**

“I can't do that!”

I-I...I said that out loud.

Shuichi lowered his ice cream cone, “Can't do what?”

My chest started to hurt again...Not now! Not now…

**“It's my turn!”**

I gave an unnerving smile, “Nothing, nothing. I just like playing with you Shuichi. Didn't I say so earlier?”

Shuichi gave me a look of pity, the one my partner hates so much.

“You're acting weirdly again...Is everything alright Kokichi?”

I snapped, “Who said you could call me by my first name? Are we lovers Shuichi-chan?”

Shuichi hit a bright shade of red, I could see why my partner was so fond of him. As fun as it was to tease him, I didn't have time for it. I have a job to do.

**“Aren't you going to complain?”**

My partner didn’t utter a word, I guess he's playing it silent?  Fine, he’s useless to me anyway.

“Bye bye Shuichi! It was suuuuper fun!” I took to a run before he could realize what was happening, let's see him catch up with me.

That detour took a lot of the little time I had, and transforming was out of the question. Luckily, no one will recognize me here. The muddy ground was making it hard to run, ah well. I'll have to suck it up.

I skidded across the grass, I've finally found the mirror.

Now...How am I going to get it? It's covered with chains, and seems to be bolted to the ground. I really don't have time for this...

I came closer to the dark mirror, it must be very old, although it still has its sheen. There has to be a latch or something...For maintenance. I ran my hand along the side of the mirror, only to have a burn imprint onto my skin.

“Ko...Kokichi?”

I stopped what I was doing, to see Shuichi standing across the courtyard, covered in mud. The klutz must have hurt himself.

“Yes, it is I! Kokichi Ouma! Now, what would you like Shuichi?”

Shuichi pulled a small branch out of his hair, “Why’d you run off like that? Was I...Did I do something wrong again?”

I put on my best sad face, “Of course, I hate youuuu!”

Shuichi looked hurt, and I hastily corrected myself, “That was a lie!”

Shuichi didn't accept that however, and walked towards me.

“F-Finally getting some backbone, ey Shuichi?! You going to do something pervy?”

Shuichi was now a few feet away from me, and I started to back closer into the mirror.

“How feisty! I always thought of you more as a M!”

He took another step towards me, causing me to nearly bump into the mirror.

“T-This isn’t funny Shuichi!”

Shuichi gripped my shoulders, glaring at me. “You aren’t Kokichi, are you?”

Then I did the only logical thing to do, I fell into the depths of the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I italicized all of Kokichi's thoughts, and bolded Dark's. If there's no quotations, it's just normal italicized/bolded text.  
> If anyone can teach me how to change the colors, I will be very grateful. Leave kudos if you enjoyed it! Any critique is appreciated.


	5. Confused Memories

“Ko...Kokichi?”

I tried to ignore the pain in my legs from tripping, I was surely worse for wear.

Kokichi laid in front of me, passed out. I reached out for his wrist, releasing a sigh in relief, his skin was clammy, but he still had a pulse.

“Do you always touch people without their permission?”

I jumped, startled.

Kokichi smiled, “Thought I was dead? Sorry! But no! He might be if we don't do anything though.”

I stuttered, “H-He?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes like he was stating the obvious, “The mirror thrives off souls, my idiotic partner took a dive for me and…”

Kokichi frowned, “It wouldn't be fun if he died.”

I stood wide eyed, while Kokichi picked his nails.

“I'm not sure about what you're talking about but...What do I have to do?”

Kokichi smiled, “I'm glad you asked! I'll explain in there.”

“W-Wait!” Kokichi slammed his hand on the mirror along with mine.

~*~

I instantly felt a dryness, and a sudden black. The air felt deprived of any moisture, and my lungs felt like they would burst from lack of oxygen.

I felt an arm touch my shoulder, “Relax, it's trying to build a world you can understand.”

I could barely choke out an agreement, this agony was worlds away from when I transformed. I closed my eyes, praying for the pain to go away.

And then...It did.

“That was fun, wasn't it Shuichi?”

I warily opened my eyes, to see a smiling Kokichi standing above me.

“I guess this is my partners dreamland? What a loser.”

In front of me stood my hometown, a blanket of stars above me.

I tried to bring back my composure “You keep saying partner? What do you mean?”

Kokichi groaned, towering above me in height. “What do you think Shuichi?”

I resisted the urge to bite my nails, “Are you...Are you Dark?”

Kokichi put his tongue out for the world to see, “Maybe, I could be lying though.”

I'm not sure what I believe anymore…Should I call him Dark? Or Kokichi? This is all too confusing..

I swallowed the lump in my throat, “What do we have to do?”

Dark glanced around, “We have to find him, and figure out exactly what this fantasy entails. Considering this mirror takes away memories...It's probably his past desires.”

He grinned mockingly, “That explains why you look so young.”

I glanced at my hands, they were much tinier. It also explained why he was suddenly taller than me.

“It's good, you’re more useful like this now. I'll stay by you, so you don't give into temptation.”

I nervously tapped my fingers against my side, “I-If this is the past...Does that mean my parents are here too?”

Dark looked away, “This mirror caters to your deepest desires, and most people don't want to leave...If you want to do that, I won't stop you!”

I ignored the feeling nagging my insides, getting the real Kokichi back was my main goal.

“A-Alright, where do I go?”

~*~

I braced myself to knock on the door, I wonder what his desires are?

A beautiful woman with dark hair like Kokichi’s opened the door, oven mitts covering her hands. 

“Oh Kokichi! Another one of your friends is at the door!”

Kokichi ran to the door, still as short as ever.

“A friend? Hooray! Come in!”

Little Kokichi hugged my arm, pulling me into the large house. It was supposed to look warm and comforting. The exact opposite effect was had however, it just felt...Fake.

“Who is it?” A voice I assumed to be Kokichi’s father called from the other room inquiringly.

Kokichi pulled my arm into the living room, “It's Shuichi Daddy…”

Kokichi’s father put down his newspaper and reached over for his glasses.

“It's Shuichi? Ah, the polite boy is it? You were talking about him when you came home from school, right?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yup! Shuichi is my beeest friend!”

Kokichi’s father smiled, “I better not keep you waiting then, go have fun.”

The young boy stood at the bottom of the stairs, “Last one to the top is a rotten egg!”

I raced Kokichi to the top of the stairs, just like I did with Kaede when we were younger. She won every time of course.

Kokichi put his fingers in the peace symbol, “I win! You're a rotten egg Shuichi!”

I nodded, “Yes, I'm a rotten egg. Can I see you room?”

Dark had said that the best way to jog his memories was to have him touch something important to him. His room was a good start.

“Sure!” Kokichi lead me into a small room painted blue, a large fish tank sitting in his dresser.

He saw my eyes pointing in that direction, and answered accordingly, “Oh, that's Pokey. He doesn't do much.”

He shoved a wii remote in my hand, “Do you wanna bowl?”

I placed the wii remote down warily, past Kokichi is a lot different from the current one. 

I reached for the phone on my pocket, I guess it came with me. “Sure...But wouldn't you rather I showed you something cool?”

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, “Sure! How about I show you my precious object first though?”

Good, he bought it.

“You can't tell anyone, got it? I'm only telling you cause’ you’re my best friend.”

He ran over to his drawer, and put the contents behind his back.

“Tadaaa!” He pulled out a box of a pencils, smiling ear to ear. “My parents got me these for my birthday!”

He handed them to me carefully, as if he was handling something precious.

Inside was a ‘writing for beginners’ book, and pencils lovingly cared for.

“Isn't it cool? I can write all sorts of stories with these, I can draw stuff too!”

That...That didn't bring his memories back. I eyed the mysterious amount of papers under his desk, I reached my hand out for them. Only to have a picture of a young girl I didn't recognize fall out of the pile.

All the happiness on his face melted away, and he quickly ripped it out of my hand.

I looked at him guiltily, it felt like I saw something I shouldn't have seen, something private.

“You shouldn't…” He gripped his forehead like he was pain, and blinked frantically.

“W-What...What am I doing?”

His face reddened, and he immediately distanced himself from between us.

“S-Shuichi? What...I was at the fair and…”

I cleared my throat, “I'm glad to have you back.”

His eyes started to water, “But the picture-”

I smiled, “What picture?”

Kokichi’s face was filled relief, “Where are we…?”

I glanced around, “Some mirror world, I don't know how we're going to get out though. We should leave here for now.”

Kokichi looked down sadly, “Yeah...I guess we have to leave.”

We walked down the stairs, an apparent slowness in his steps.

Kokichi’s mother came in holding a plate of cookies, “Kokichi honey! I finished the cookies, would you like some?”

Kokichi quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into her apron.

“I-I love you mom…”

She stroked the top of his head, “I love you too…”

Kokichi’s father walked into the room, “A group hug? And you left me out?”

He placed his arms around Kokichi and his wife, which only made Kokichi sob harder.

“Goodbye...Mom. Goodbye...Dad.”

He pulled himself away from the hug, his face bright red from crying.

He pulled in my sleeve, “L-Let’s go Shuichi...While I still can.”

His mother looked upset, “Where are you going at this time of night?”

Kokichi looked her straight in the eye, “I'm just showing Shuichi the beach, he's never been after all.”

She nodded, placing a cookie in both of our hands. “Come home safe!”

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kokichi let out a choked sob.

“That was a lie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write for some reason...They aren't done in the mirror world yet, oh man...So much angst.


	6. Mumbles and Memory Scissors

I closed my eyes, awaiting for the inevitable painful feeling of the world changing.

“It’s over sleepy head, wakey wakey.”

I opened my eyes to see Kokichi clutching his throat in pain, his cheeks stained with tears.

“D-Did you...Really have to go through with that Shuichi?”

I nodded, surprised that he didn't remember. I assume the mirror erased that memory, as it erased other things? I shuddered, I hope I haven't forgotten anything important…

Kokichi lifted himself off the ground, hastily rubbing off the accumulated snow on his leg. “At least we're back to normal.”

I nodded, my eyes wandering to Dark. “So, we have to find the witch from the story and basically beg her to let us out?”

Dark evilly smiled, “That's about it, yeah.”

_ Should I ask him? I'm really curious, and this concerns me as well… _

I tried to steady my shaking hands, “Um...Can I ask another question?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, while Kokichi gave me a questioning glance.

_ They didn't say no. _

“You know Yoake? Isn't he supposed to have an alternate self if you will, like you have Dark?”

Kokichi bit his lip, “I suppose that would follow, you can't have one without the other.”

Dark looked at me oddly, “Why would you want to know such a thing Shuuuuuchi? Or,  _ do you know more than you let on?” _

I shuddered, his smile seemed to be boring though me.

_ Does he know? _

_ No, he can't right? _

I tried to ignore the suspicion seeping into my heart, realizing with dread the footsteps I had just made had disappeared,

Dark glanced at me, “Oh, you've noticed? About time Mr.Detective!”

Kokichi frowned, “What does it mean though?”

Dark answered his question, “The mirror is trying to  _ erase us.” _

I tried to ignore the bitter cold seeping into my lungs, forcing myself to move faster.

Kokichi looked at me concernedly, “A-Are you alright Shuichi? We can go slower…”

_ He's asking how I'm doing, even though he's shaking like a leaf in the cold. He must be freezing. _

I found my hand wrapped around his, pulling in into my pocket. “I'm sorry I don't have a coat, but hopefully this is better than nothing…?”

Kokichi nodded his head bashfully, his red face standing out like a stop sign in the white snow.

“T-Thanks Shuichi…”

~*~

Dark suddenly stopped, causing me to nearly smash into him. “We're here!”

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

_ I've never dealt with a witch before, I wonder what kind of person we're dealing with... _

Dark went over to the door, knocking loudly with a huge smile on his face. “Oi hag! Get out!”

After hearing a large clunking noise, one I assume from knocking books over, a woman with long braids stood at the door.

The woman grimaced, “H-Hag? Who told you that? Was it those s-stupid villagers?”

Dark smiled mockingly, “Noooope! All me! I assumed only a hag could live in a dump like this.”

Kokichi tugged his arm, looking desperate, “Why are you being so nasty Dark? Don't you want to get out of here?”

The witch smirked, “H-Heh Heh...Someone knows s-some respect.”

_ This girl really cursed someone? I highly doubt it. _

Dark’s fingers drummed across the wooden table, “Soooo, did you really curse those villagers? You jealous hag?”

The witch shook like a leaf, “N-No, that was-”

The door by the corner of the fireplace swung open, a girl who looked like a near double to the witch standing there.

“No! That was me! Her sister!”

The witch groaned, “You always take the spotlight Jill...N-No one ever talks about me.”

Jill went over to her sister, a sickeningly sharp pair of scissors in her hand, “Don’t say that sis! We could of murdered people together! But Toko is too good for that!”

Toko glowered at her sister, “I don't like blood, you know that…”

Jill’s eyes flicked over to us, as if noticing us for the first time. I was instantly reminded of a lion staring at a gazelle.

“Why didn't you tell me we had guests sis?”

Toko made an unpleasant expression, “I-I figured you were listening through the door anyways...And you kill nearly everyone we have over.”

I felt Kokichi's grip tighten, he seemed to be trying to suppress his shaking.

Jill licked her lips, “Only cute boys Toko! And these boys pretty cute, especially the tall one.”

Kokichi had an unreadable expression, “You're a memory witch, aren't you?”

Jill looked taken back, “You cut right to the chase don’t you? I have you know I like that trait in a man.”

Toko smiled uncomfortably, “W-We both deal with memories. Though what could you want from an ugly girl like me?”

Dark smiled wryly, “In exchange for our memories, how about you let us out of here? Something must be exchanged after all.”

Jill continued to play with her crimson scissors, “Ah! Pretty guys memories? Sounds great!” She slammed her fist on the table, causing almost everyone to jump. “Count Genocide Jill in!”

I cleared my throat, speaking for the first time in a while. “Um, I'm not sure I understand. What memories are we going to be losing exactly?”

Jill sat contemplatively, “I would take them all! But I'm still on house arrest after the last incident! Call yourself lucky!”

Toko ignored her sister. “How about your memories from in the mirror? T-That should be enough.”

Kokichi and I glanced at each other, his lip bit in worry.

“I-I don't want to lose my memory with Shuichi though! It's…”

He clenched his fist, looking defeated.

Toko blinked in confusion, “W-We only need one of your memories, h-heh...”

Jill walked over to where I was standing, her slender hand on my chin. “Hm, although I like that tall ones personality. Your memories certainly look tasty.”

I resisted the urge to shudder, “T-Tasty?”

Jill locked her lips, her tongue uncomfortably long. “Yes, tasty. There's a lot of emotional turmoil, and worry.” She paused, “And love too.”

“I-I-”

Jill cut me off, “Your memories or you and these two boys disappear! I'm being very generous here!”

I loosened my grip on Kokichi’s hand, nodding.

“I'm glad to see we've come to an agreement! I would've killed you if you didn't, anyway-”

She walked over to her closet, a wide variety of scissors of differing colors lined up in all their glory. She mumbled various things under her breath that I couldn't hear, finally pulling out a slender silver pair.

“Time to snip snippity your memories!”

She slammed the scissors into my forehead, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I feel guilty. Toko and Genocider were really fun to write, I sort of want to add them in again. (Maybe a cameo? I love em.) I know the memory loss seems kind of cop-outy, but I have a plan, I promise.  
> If you enjoyed it leave a kudo, any critique is appreciated.


	7. Foreign Pillows and Forgetfulness

_ It...It hurts… _

I felt a soft hand run across my hair, my head against a pillow I didn't recognize.

“T-Thank god you’re awake...”

_ That voice...Is it Kaede? _

I slowly dredged open my eyes, only to see Kokichi sitting at my bedside, a weak smile adorning his features.

I tried to ignore the hoarseness in my voice, “W-What happened last night…?”

Kokichi bit his lip, “Y-You...Were really t-tired, yeah, tired! S-So, I carried you to the cabin.”

I tried to ignore the splitting pain in my forehead, “You carried me?”

Kokichi shrugged his shoulders, “Sort of, I had a bit of...Help.”

I shifted in the bed, noticing I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

_ I always change into my pajamas though... _

I put my hand where I felt it earlier, resisting the urge to ask about it.

_ It would only embarrass him... _

He avoided my gaze, “She was really worried about you, you know...You were out for a day.”

He pointed to my bedside, a card with a crappy music note drawn on it.

“She left that for you.”

_ His voice sounds so detached… _

I reached over for the card, reading the message.

‘ _ Shuichi, are you alright?I haven't seen you much...Feel better, your best friend, Kaede.’ _

I put the card down, feeling very guilty.

_ I better go visit her… _

I leaned up in bed, only for Kokichi to put his hands on my shoulders.

His violet eyes were dewy, “A-Are you sure you should be moving?”

I nodded, pulling myself out of the bed.

_ Why does he sound like he feels guilty for something? Am I forgetting something important? _

I shook the thought out of my mind, pulling a sweatshirt over my buttoned down shirt, feeling too lazy to change.

_ I'm only going out quickly anyways… _

Quickly waving goodbye to Kokichi, I made my way over to Kaede’s cabin.

~*~

“Shuichi!”

As soon as I opened the door, Kaede ran up to me, hugging me so tightly I was afraid the air would knock out of my lungs.

“K-Ka-ede...I-I ca-n’t bre..ath.”

Kaede quickly pulled away, her cheeks a light pink. “Sorry about that! I was just so happy to see you…”

Maki groaned from the other side of the room, Rantaro smiling cheerfully.

She put her hand on my forehead, pursing her lips, “You're much better than you were earlier, I thought you were a different person!”

I felt my heart drop.

I tried to steady my voice,  “Um, Kaede...What does that mean?”

Kaede put her hand to her chin in a detective like manner, “You were passed out in some man's arms, you seem to shy for that.”

I let out the air I didn't know I was holding, “Wasn't it Kokichi who was carrying me?”

Kaede blinked confusedly, “That guy who came in late? No, I don't think so.”

_ That's...Odd. _

“You sure?”

Kaede nodded, “Pretty sure. It was dark, so I could’ve been mistaken…?” She paused, thinking.

“I knew it was you because I recognized the watch on your wrist.”

I stared at the mentioned watch, K and S were spelled out accordingly. It was kind of cheesy, but Kaede wanted a “best friends” thing for us. 

_ Just thinking about it is embarrassing… _

I shook it off, “Do you want to do something together Kaede? Go on a walk or something?”

Kaede smiled sadly, “I would! But I'm getting my nails done, by Rantaro.”

Rantaro waved from across the room.

She laughed, “Even Maki is joining in! She did complain though…”

_ Rantaro is painting her nails? Look at his smirk, he's probably planning something... _

“Can I join you guys?!” I blurted out suddenly.

Kaede tilted her head, “You sure? You never like doing girly things with me.”

_ What if he messes with her? I better watch him. _

“Yeah, well...I'm feeling different today.”

Kaede stared at me oddly, before looking at her shoes, “You don't have to force yourself for me, honest. I know you don't really want to.”

_ She knows me too well. _

Kaede put her hand on mine, “As soon as I finish my nails, can we do something together? Like walking?”

I pulled my hand away, “Sure…”

Kaede gave me a thumbs up, “Great!”

~*~

I opened the door to my cabin, my feet dragging across the floor boards. Kokichi was sprawled out on the bed reading Holic again, I doubt he even noticed my entrance.

Not feeling like bothering him, I plopped myself on the bed rather pathetically, pulling out my phone.

_ I wonder how Shinichi is doing? He gets even more cases than I do… _

I paused, burying my face under my pillow.

_ He likes solving mysteries though, he lives for it. Unlike him, I don't want to deal with that stupid mirror. _

I laughed to myself, maybe I should call him. He would love this job. 

His parents are overseas too, now that I think about it.

_ Parents… _

I tried to ignore the pounding warning lights flashing in my brain, cementing my fear.

_ Maybe it's time I call them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Detective Conan references are getting out of hand, haha...I sort of like the idea that Shuichi and Shinichi are friends. Maybe it should get a side chapter or something...?


	8. Marbles and Misgivings

I placed my wet umbrella on the porch, the warm air of the detective office greeting me, “I'm home uncle.”

I kicked a beer bottle away with my foot.

_He drinks enough to drown a whale._

Uncle Mori called from the other room, “Back from the Benihana’s field trip already?”

I sighed, “I was gone for a week.”

Uncle Mori laughed, “I missed your cooking boy, make me something will you?”

I nodded, “I-I will, but besides that…”

I thought back to the earlier conversation with my parents, “There's some sort of object in that drawer that'll help me...Erm, can I open it?”

Uncle Mori grunted, scratching his stomach, “I could care less what you do.”

I went to the drawer, only to find a milky white marble.

I turned it in my hand, “That's it?”

Uncle Mori smirked, “Try breaking it open.”

I frowned at him, “I don't think I should break it though…”

Uncle Mori slid his sausage fingers into mine, slamming the marble on the floor.

“Hey! What are y-”

Uncle Mori smugly pointed at the floor, “Look.”

On the ground was some sort of rabbit creature, with piercing white fur to match.

I leaned down to take off his tag, recognizing my mother's hand writing.

_“His name is With, and he can shapeshift into anything. He likes breaking codes too! Have fun darling~!”_

I glanced between the note and With, “Um...Can you really shapeshift?”

The rabbit nodded, turning into a desk lamp.

_That's...Against all laws of nature, but interesting nonetheless._

Uncle Mori stared at me sternly, “You've had your fun with the rat, go make dinner, will you?”

With a loud sigh, I went into the kitchen, With following close behind me.

_At least I get to look forward to Tropical land with Kaede, we haven't been there in a while._

With was now gone, Kokichi standing in his place.

“K-Kokichi? How'd you-?

He shook his head, a second later, the rabbit was standing on the counter, a phone in his maw.

_That shapeshifting is going to take some getting used too…_

I pulled the now wet phone out of the rabbits mouth, a picture pulled up.

_It's me and Kokichi at a fair...But, when? I don't remember taking that photo…_

I turned to With, “How does Spaghetti sound?”

With jumped up and down, “Nii!Nii!”

I bent down to pet the rabbit, his ears bending back so I could scratch him.

_He is kinda cute...I wonder if he can talk?_

I squatted down, “Can you say Shuichi?”

With smiled, “Shinichi!”

I laughed dryly, “Good enough little guy...”

~*~

_Finally, I get to eat…_

_‘KNOCK!’_

I lowered my fork, “I guess not…”

I walked over to the entryway, With doing a swan dive into the spaghetti behind me.

I opened the door with lackluster attention, only to be greeted by Captain Kaito. His boots were stained with mud, his prideful gelled hair now hanging loosely at his shoulders.

He sniffed the air expectantly, “Is that…Spaghetti?”

_Not...Hello?_

I nodded, “You want some?”

Momota’s mouth watered, before h shook his head reluctantly, “M-Maybe...Another time. I have two things to tell you!”

I smiled awkwardly, suddenly very aware of the alcohol piled behind me, “Well, erm...What is it?”

Kaito pulled a ramen packet out of his shoulder strap bag, ‘great job Shuichi’ spelled out with crudely with permanent marker.

Kaito grinned, “I would've brought a cake, but I couldn't afford it. Anyways...Great job against Dark!”

I smiled politely, “T-Thanks, I…Love it?”

Kaito smiled sunnily, a welcome emotion compared to the grey streets behind him.

I returned the gesture.

_He has such a beautiful smile._

He pulled a slip out of his bag, his eyes determinedly looking away from mine, “We...Have another notice.”

I took the rather soggy note from his grip, the loose leaf paper warning of another heist, this time a Victorian era gun being stolen.

_What would Dark even do with that anyway? It's not like it has ammo._

Kaito gritted his teeth, “The nerve! That creep even has the audacity to tell us the night before!”

“Maybe he wants to be caught…”

Kaito tilted his head, “What?”

I shook my head, “Forget it, it's nothing…”

Kaito still didn't look satisfied, but let it pass nonetheless, “It’s tonight, at six, alright? Be careful on your way there, people get stupid when things fall from the sky.”

~*~

“This...This is it.”

The large museum was standing in front of me, by breath caught in awe.

Of course, the effect was ruined, by the various girls crowding the parking lot.

The girl with the blonde pigtails eyed the museum dreamily, “I'm so excited! We finally get see them!”

The girl next to hear squealed, “I can't wait! They're so hoooot!”

I looked away shyly, “You guys think...Yoake and Dark are handsome?”

The blonde one smiled, “I prefer Yoake! Those eyelashes? They're killer!”

The dark haired girl tsked her, “I prefer bad boys Anna, you simply have no taste…”

I tried to ignore the warmth on my face, only to see Kaito coming out of the museum.

He looked slightly embarrassed, “D-Did these girls...Bother you?”

I shook my head, my heart aching painfully.

_I hate this feeling._

“N-No, let's go in.”

Kaito’s eyes flashed worriedly, his arm leading me through the sea of girls.

Kaito quickly locked the door behind him, releasing a breath of relief, “Did you bring a spare pair of clothes?”

I nodded, my knees buckling to the floor.

“Shuichi! Are you alright?”

_Don't pass out._

_“_ I’m fine,” I lied.

Kaito helped me up, leading me to a nearby restroom.

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to throw up.

_I've transformed again..._

‘Clang!’

I smiled warily, leaning on the wall for support, “There's the main act.”

I pushed myself off the wall, my feet leading me to the source of the disturbance.

Dark laughed, “Ahahaha! Welcome Yoake! Or is it Shuichi?”

I bit my lip, “It's Shuichi...Give the gun back.”

Dark put his hands above his head, “Sorry! But I haven't stolen it yet! Silly me.”

The lights flashed, Dark now holding the gun, “Just kidding! That was a lie!”

I yelled at him, sounding about as brave as I felt, “Give it back...Or else.”

Dark tilted his head, as if hearing an amusing trivia question, “Or else what Shuichi?”

_Damn...I didn't think of that!_

Dark continued to smile childishly, “You shouldn't lie! You're a good boy aren't you? Good boy's don't lie.”

_I feel queasy again…_

I quickly ran to the closest trash can, my previous meal was now back with a vengeance.

I turned to look at Dark, who now was making a disgusted face, “S-Sorry, you were saying?”

Dark edged away, “Its boring if you're sick! Man...What will I do now? You've ruined it!”

He placed the ornamented gun in his mouth, pulling a slip of paper from his cape.

“You better show up, got it?”

He threw me the note, before running off with the gun in tow.

‘ _If you want the gun back, come to Tropical land this Saturday, at 8, got it?”_

Kaito ran over, “Is it...A threat?”

I leaned my back against the wall, “I think...It’s a date.”


	9. High Rides and Lies

I readjusted my overly large sweatshirt, praying quietly that Kaede wouldn't notice the bulge in my pocket known as With.

_She didn't forget, right?_

I checked my watch nervously, my eyes darting between tourists in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kaede.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, “Hello!”

I turned to see a familiar friend smiling, her lips covered with lip gloss.

I rubbed my neck nervously, “H-Hello Kaede, erm...Should we go in?”

Kaede latched her hand around mine, a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Sounds good Shuichi.”

I handed the man the tickets for the both of us, the smell of buttered  popcorn and cotton candy flooding my nose as I stepped in.

_Kaito said he'd be here too, I should watch out for him._

I put myself on guard, trying not to alert Kaede, who was extremely observant.

A little too observant actually.

“What's wrong Shuichi?”

She tilted her head, blonde locks falling in front of her eyes, “Is work bothering you?”

_I don't see Kaito around to rat me out, I'm sure it's fine to tell her...A little._

I smiled fakily, the urge to bear it all to my best friend was tempting.

“I'm fine, don't worry. Want to go on the mini coaster?”

She didn't look convinced, “Transforming doesn't injure you now? Nothing?”

“Nothing.” I lied.

She didn't press any further, pulling my arm closer to herself quietly, “Let's go on that one, kay Shuichi?”

I allowed her to pull me to ride, my chest beating harder than I'd like to admit.

_Don't transform!_

My fingers stabbed into my palm, the pain cooling my head.

_Relax, count to ten._

I ushered encouraging phrases to myself, pulling the metal bar over my chest.

“You scared Shuichi?”

Kaede eyed me teasingly, her hands gripped around the bar so tightly her knuckles were becoming white.

_I wasn't even paying attention! Ugh!_

“I'm not scared, just…”

“Terrified?” Kaede suggested.

I nodded, my eyes shut tightly, “Yes.”

The ride shot down as soon as it went up, my stomach lurching.

_Poor With, he must be getting sick too._

Kaede screamed girlishly, her arms raised in the air.

“You know-!”

Kaede screamed back, “What?!”

I laughed, “This is kind of fun!”

The wind rushed through my black hair, the ride slowly coming to a stop.

I pulled the bar off myself, “You look a bit queasy…”

Kaede put her hand up to her mouth, face slightly green, “A bit, h-haha…”

I offered her my shoulder, taking her to the closest trash can to puke into.

She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, her normal complexion returning, “What now?”

I checked my watch.

_Damn, it's 8:10!_

I pointed toward the nearest restroom, “I’ll be right back, sorry Kaede.”

I didn't wait for her response, and quickly ran over to the male’s restroom. Latching the stall and pulling off my clothes quickly.

_Think, think...Get your heart beating._

Kaede’s face came to mind, and within a few seconds I easily slipped into the previously oversized coat.

“Okay With, just like how we practiced.”

With transformed into my double, a stupid look on his face.

I voiced the syllables slowly, “It's Ka-e-de, okay? Can you say that?”

“Kayayday?”

I smacked my forehead.

_I'm so doomed._

_But there's no turning back now._

I unlatched the door, one Shuichi in, two Shuichi's out, and three odd stares.

I shooed him towards Kaede, my face hidden behind the wall.

_This should protect my identity from Dark._

I bit my lip, my heart filled with anxiety.

_Sorry Kaede._

~*~

“It was awfully rude to leave your date waiting Shuichi!”

I couldn't hide my shocked expression, it was the first time I saw him in a normal setting, the first time I wasn't running around frantically in his presence, the first time in _actual_ daylight.

_He doesn't look bad either…_

I regained my composure, “W-Will you return the gun you stole?”

Dark smirked, “Ohhh, you mean this Mr. Detective?”

He twisted the ornamented gun through his fingers, finding a little too much joy in how my eyes followed it.

I nodded calmly, “Yes, would you give it black please?”

He sighed dramatically, “Oh that? That was a lie!”

_His eye is twitching..._

Dark walked over quickly, pointing the gun at my temple.

“You're officially my hostage! Follow my orders, or _else_.”

The last few words were biting, a harsh contrast to his usual playful nature.

_People are watching, it'd be bad if I made a scene._

I glared at him, “Fine. I'll play your little game.”

He clapped his hands together, “Great! We're on the same page. C’mon!”

_Is he going to force me to steal something?!_

He pulled me over to a cotton candy stand.

“Want some Shuichi? I'll pay for you today, but my interest rate is 200%!”

_One minute he's pulling a gun, the next he's acting like it's a date?_

I stopped walking, “What...Are you planning? I don't understand you.”

He pouted, pulling a piece of bright bubblegum cotton candy and placing it in my palm.

He laughed, “Fine, I'll share. You strike a hard bargain Shuichi!”

I refused his hand.

“What do you _really_ want?”

Dark stopped speaking, his hand held out in a point to someone behind me.

“Uh oh! Looks like your little _friend_ found us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update more often, sorry for that long stretch guys...Thanks for being patient though!  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, all critique is appreciated <3


	10. Tilted Ferris Wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as last time, italics with quotations is Kokichi, Bold is Dark, and plain old italics in just thinking. (I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope that makes up for the wait.)

“K-Kaito?”

I turned quickly to see Kaito in a “disguise,” knick knack glasses perched awkwardly upon his nose.

He put his hand in his pocket, “I-I have a gun Dark! Leave Shu-, Y-Yoake alone, or else!”

Dark's eyes flicked between Kaito's pocket and glare, looking the utmost unimpressed with both.

“Maaaaan, a scary cop threatening me? I'm absolutely terrified!”

Kaito blinked dazedly.

_ 9/10 that probably works, too bad Dark’s the 10%. _

Dark stuck his tongue out, happily taunting him, “Pull it out right now, you should have no problem, riiiight?”

Kaito looked at me helplessly.

“There's...No need for that!”

Dark giggled, “Really? Or was that just a bluff Mr-”

Kaito snapped back angrily, “Stop with the Mr.Cop! The name's Kaito Momota!”

Dark rolled his eyes, looking at me like someone had just rudely interrupted our conversation.

“I'll give your dinky gun back Momota, just give me two hours.”

Kaito glared at him, “You better give him back too, in one piece I might add.”

The phantom thief flashed a smile, his finger dragging across his heart.

“Sure, I'll return your precious Shuichi. No lie!”

He linked my arm with his, pulling us away from Kaito.

“Hey, Shuichi, Yoake, or whatever...I'm surprised you came.”

Dark quickened his pace, rather eager to put distance between Kaito and us.

I glanced around nervously, “Why?”

Dark smirked, “I knew you had guts, but I figured you at least had  _ some  _ intelligence. Couldn't I kill you right here?”

I took a step back, my glare sharp.

“Y-You wouldn't.”

He raised an eyebrow, “How are you so sure?”

I pulled my arm away from his grip, “Call it a detective's hunch.”

Dark's eyes widened in surprise, before switching to an amused smile.

“Yup, I'm definitely right! Nehehe!”

I smiled wryly. 

_ Hm, it's just as if we're real friends. _

Speaking of which.

_ Kaede… _

Kaede was on the other end of the plaza, one hand holding ice cream, the other holding With’s hand.

_ She seems to be having a lot of fun… _

Dark noticed my stare, mumbling to himself under his breath, “Don’t we go to school with her…?”

“Yeah, she’s with Shuichi…”

“I can’t believe we were wrong...”

I pat his shoulder, causing him to jump a mile, “Who are you talking to?”

He gritted his teeth, speech slurred, “Nothing of your...Concern Yoake.”

_ With probably made her buy ice cream for him, he loves sweets. _

A dollop of vanilla dripped onto the ground, With looking eager to dive for it.

_ He’s going to embarrass me at this rate... _

I sneakily pulled my phone from my pocket, texting With to meet me at the nearest restroom.

“What’s that Yoake? Hiding something from your date?”

Dark leaned over to peer at my phone, my quick reflexes concealing it before he could steal a peek.

“I’m uhm-Going to the bathroom.”

_ He’s going to refuse, I know it. _

Dark sighed, “Fine, make it quick though~!”

I quickly thanked him, my eyes locking with With's, who nodded and followed my direction.

_ Good, Dark’s not following us. _

Just like before, Kaede’s face came to mind, and I was at my normal height again.

With passed me my white dress shirt, while  I struck up a conversation, “So how’d it go With?”

He stared at me happily, “Good! Kayayday had stuff come out of her mouth, and she also bought me ice cream.” 

_ That isn't good at all! _

I smiled warily, “Er...Good effort With. Now you have to entertain Dark for a while.”

“Dark? Uww, he’s scary.”

_ At least he pronounced it right this time. _

I waved his worries aside, “Just be nice to him a little while, okay? Could you do that With?”

He frowned, transforming into Yoake, “Okay…”

I barely buttoned my shirt before bolting out of the stall, it didn't take long to find Kaede sitting on a bench.

I smiled, slightly out of breath, “H-Hey, Kaede.”

She perked up instantly, motioning for me to sit next to her, “Hello Shuichi.”

_ Why am I feeling so shy? _

She passed me the icecream With was devouring previously, the confection coated in a thick level of slobber.

_ Yuck. _

Kaede eyed me warmly, “You know, I was surprised Shuichi.”

I returned her expression, “Hm, why?”

“I didn't know you were so scared of scary  movies! Y-You clung to me the whole time, and I thought we were going to…”

She turned away, her face an equally red shade to mine. 

_ Kiss? _

She shook her head, grabbing my hand with hers.

“Let's go on the boat ride! Okay?”

I nodded, my chest slightly tight.

_ Will With be okay with Dark? _

I...Trust him.

~*~ 

Shuichi, Yoake,  _ someone _ , waltzed off to what was definitely not a bathroom. Surely up to something sinister.

_ “I can't believe we were wrong,”  _ my partner mused.

_ I can't believe it either. _

It was rather easy to put together.

_ Shuichi, the brave knight! Comes crashing through the mirror, and he happens to have the same name as Yoake's holder. Any idiot could figure it out. _

So why...Why are the puzzle pieces not fitting together? 

How could Yoake be beside me, while Shuichi was over there as well?

I gripped my head in frustration, my palms sweaty and disgusting.

_ My partner didn't exactly like not giving Yoake the gun. _

I pulled my phone from my pocket, turning the camera function on to act as mirror.

“You're really upset, huh? You made dealing with him a lot more easy, I'll tell you that.”

My partner looked away, his teeth clenched in a painful grimace.

“Y-You could've given him the gun Dark.”

I narrowed my eyes, placing the thumb of my glove on the camera. 

“Trusting someone from their family is a good way to get killed~! Plus…”

I stared at Yoake running towards us.

“We don't even know who that is any more.”

I quickly hid my phone, Yoake panting like a dog in front of me.

I slipped on my fake smirk, “Hello Yoake! Are you finally done? You've made me wait an awful lot today.”

Yoake cowered in front of me, “I-I'm sowee!”

_ Sowee? Did he hit his head and lose a few brain cells on the way back? _

_ Or is this Yoake speaking, and he's testing me? _

How clever.

My nose curled, my voice ringing with false niceties, “Took you long enough, didn't it? Have you murdered anyone for your sick pleasures?”

Yoake’s eyes brimmed with tears, “K-Kill?! He would never do that!”

_ His acting is amazing, it's almost as good as mine!  _

Yoake stared across the platform, watching Shuichi look at ice cream with longing.

_ He looks hungry. _

“I bet you're regretting not taking me up on the cotton candy now, aren't you?”

Yoake nodded, drool dribbling down his chin.

“Well Yoake...If you want it, you'll have to listen first.”

I dangled it away from his grip, dodging while he clumsily scrambled for it.

“Fine…” He whimpered.

I glanced around skittishly, eyeing around for any eavesdroppers.

_ Seems safe... _

I lowered my voice to a whisper, “Argentine is somehow alive again.”

“W-What? But how? He was destroyed ages ago!”

I flashed him a grim smile, “Someone revived him, and as much as a cute little annoyance you are…”

I reached out my hand, a single black ring on my finger.

“It's  _ your _ families art piece, take a little responsibility before someone gets killed.”

Yoake stood with his mouth agape, lips opening and closing like a fish without air.

“W-What are we going to do Dark?”

I resisted a sarcastic eye roll.

“Destroy it, pretty much. Easy enough, right? The question is…”

I paused for effect, Yoake hanging on every word.

“Where is he? I have a feeling you know.  _ Tell me. _ ”

Yoake shuddered.

_ “I think you're scaring him.” _

**_“He's faking it, don't pity him.”_ **

I stood thoughtfully, Yoake not uttering a word.

“Well?” I said lightly.

Tears rimmed his eyes, his hands bawled in fists as he sobbed, “I...Don't know! Uwahhh!”

I gripped his collar with frustration, Yoake’s face red and blotchy, “Your lies won't work on me, have you forgotten that in the last seventy years?”

_ “Dark, everyone’s looking…” _

I released his collar, we were now attracting the gazes of onlookers, who paused at the sidewalk to stare at us.

_ I don't want that cop chasing me down again. _

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Fine, I'll accept your little fib, your crybaby act is getting annoying though.”

I opened my eyes, only to be faced with darkness. The dimmed stars acting as the only light source.

“Well...He's come early!”

I looked around for Yoake, somehow he had escaped my grip, leaving the gun in my possession.

_ Yet he stole the cotton candy...How stupid. _

I sifted around my pockets for a gun, a  _ real _ gun, I wouldn't have been able to use a Yoake family gun anyways, not that Shuichi needed to know that.

I balanced on the tip of my toes, the burning feeling of wings stinging like needles on my back,  “Time to find some high ground...How about the ferris wheel?”

~*~

“Now for the ferris wheel!”

I adjusted my gaze anywhere but her, the artificial light of the park illuminating our path _. _

_ We've never been out together so late. _

My lips curled into a small smile.

_ We've never had this much fun either.  _

Kaede and I approached the ferris wheel, each rung was lit a different hue, swirling together to make a kaleidoscopic effect on pond besides it.

I bowed, “A-After you.”

She winked, “Oh my, how polite!”

Kaede curtsied, hoping into the metallic box with a quiet grace.

_ Should we sit across from each other, or next to each other? _

I choose the latter, shuffling awkwardly next to Kaede in the small cabin.

_ Relax...Just relax. _

The ferris wheel made a creaking noise, before starting up with a gentle hum.

“It's already so dark,” she yawned, “I'm going to lean on you, alright?”

She rested her bosom against my arm, her eyes closed softly.

_ She's so close! _

I slowly released the tension in my back, closing my eyes and absorbing her warmth.

“Can...I?”

Kaede mumbled out a yes, and I wrapped my arm behind her, pulling her into a hug.

_ She's so soft... _

My chest started to ache, and I started to feel the same prickling feeling.

_ I can't stop it this time, I'm too nervous. _

“Mmm?” She stirred.

She opened her pretty violet eyes, smiling softly.

“My chest is beating fast as well Shuichi, but can you stay still, just for a little longer?”

She cradled her head into my neck, looking much smaller and more delicate than before.

“Hey...Kaede.”

“Yes?”

“Would you… Like to…?”

“Like too what?”

I smiled at her. 

“Well-”

“Cccriick!”

The lights flashed out, and the cabin shook violently, nearly throwing Kaede out of her seat.

“Hey, I got you.”

She brushed the hair out of her face, “T-Thanks.”

A loud noise slammed on the roof, causing Kaede to cling on to my arm.

“Whatisthat?!”

I walked up to the edge, sticking my head out the window while Kaede clung to the railing.

“Hello, Yoake.”

A white haired male was sitting on the top of the cabin, his legs crossed with a bored disinterest.

I craned my neck to look at him, “H-How'd you get up there?! Are you alright?”

He brushed off his shirt, “Shouldn't you know that?”

_ If I knew, I wouldn't be asking…  _

Kaede looked at me quizzically from across the cabin, her face pale.

_ I don't know who he is either. _

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small mouse, shivering as if it had been dunked in cold water.

“Here.”

He tossed me the poor creature, which I caught in my palm.

“S-Shiiiniiichi.” 

_ Poor With… _

I tucked the animal into my pocket, glaring at the strange man.

“What did you do to With?!”

He stretched mechanically, adjusting the gloves on his palms, “You really don’t take care of your things, do you? I was broken for so long...”

_ Everything I say passes right through him. _

I bit my lip, the cabin might as well been a cage.

“Can you at least give me your name?”

The boy's eyes became cloudy, before he icilily stared at me.

“ _ Argentine. _ A creation of the Yoake family, your family.”

He paused, his hollow eyes baring into me.

“You look just like  _ him. _ ”

Argentine jumped off of the cabin violently, causing Kaede to squeal and fall to the floor.

“Where did he…?”

I scanned the ground for Argentine, only to hear his voice ringing behind me, the cabin doors now open.

“You know…” He mused. “I always wanted to see what made you so powerful Yoake, was it love? If I had that, would I be like you?”

He gripped his fingers around Kaede's wrist, her struggles futile as he stood as still as a statue.

_ Let her go! _

I started towards him, only for Argentine to calmly address me.

“I wouldn't do that. This cabin is unstable, you want her to fall?”

I continued to glare at him, as much as I hated it, he was right, and-

_ He means it. _

I shook my head, “I'll catch her.”

Argentine narrowed his eyes slightly, pulling off his gloves and aiming them towards me.

“I won't kill you....I'm not allowed to, but...” 

I felt a pulling on my chest, nearly all of my energy being sucked out at once.

“I can't have you interfering with my plans.”

I collapsed onto the floor, Argentine scooping Kaede up by her waist.

_ He knocked her out.  _

I gritted my fist, Argentine flying off with her into the darkness.

_ I won't let you! _

I shakily stood up, my head throbbing painfully as I watched Argentine steal Kaede away.

_ I'm helpless... _

I gripped the edge of the cabin, jumping out now would be suicide, considering I couldn't even form my wings yet.

Then, the cabin started to tilt.

“Gyahhh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed it~  
> (I drew some art for one of the scenes, excuse my terrible drawing ability lol)  
> https://reverb-res.cloudinary.com/image/upload/v1547337132/t7pbscndbg1ckesttoy8.png  
> https://reverb-res.cloudinary.com/image/upload/v1547340890/u6tzzdti5pzpak9c8six.png


	11. Crumbling Towers

I pulled my wings closer to my chest, softly landing on the tip of the ferris wheel with perfection.

_ “You promised Dark. I let you up here, so it's only fair.” _

_ I could just back out, but he'd be really annoying. _

**_“Fine.”_ **

I closed my eyes, a warm feeling overpowering my control.

~*~

“Finally…”

I clenched my hands back in forth as Dark, my back aching painfully.

_ Ow...That's going to hurt later. _

I looked at the drop, and immediately brought myself closer to the support beam.

_ Did he really have to go this high? _

I shook the thoughts from my mind, wrapping my arms around the structure in support while I scanned the air.

_ “ _ **_Have you checked the cabins?”_ **

_ “Don't rush me Dark, I look eventually.” _

‘CLANG!’

The ferris wheel shuttered, and any little light was snuffed.

_ I guess I don't have to look. _

I carefully walked towards the edge, I may have been used to heights, it didn't mean I had to like them though.

_ My grandmother dangling me off the roof didn't exactly help. _

Argentine was sitting on the cabin, fiddling around with his gloves while Yoake shouted out the window.

_ Yoake is here too? Are they allied…? I don't think I can fight both of them... _

Argentine leapt off the roof carefully, stretching open the door while Yoake looked towards the ground.

_ Hey, is that Kaede? _

_ Is everyone on this stupid ferris wheel?! _

Argentine jumped out of the cabin, now holding an asleep Kaede in his arms. 

_ What does he want? _

Yoake wobbled to the edge of the door, probably in some feeble attempt to chase after Argentine, who had obviously damaged him.

Then, the ride lurched.

_ Use your wings, use them! _

He feel like a rag doll, his eyes livid as he stared at the incoming ground.

_ I have to save him. _

Giving myself a running start, I dived for Yoake, I was beyond tired, using my wings twice today.

**_"Hey? What exactly are you doing? Hey! Hey!"_ **

I ignored Dark's comments, using both my arms to grab him mid fall.

_ Hew... _

I laced his fingers with mine, his heaviness causing us to crash in the nearby underbrush.

“ **_What kind of moron saves the enemy?”_ **

I wiped the sweat from my brow, “ _ Me.” _

I inched towards Yoake, who was now faced down in a bush.

“T-Thanks for saving me Dark.”

_ His face is bright red, I wonder if it's from the poison ivy he's sitting in, or embarrassment. _

I eyed the police sirens above me, “No problem, Yoake. Are you going to...?”

Yoake gripped his collar nervously, “Well, I…,” He gulped, “I won't let them catch you, this time at least.”

**“** **_How generous!”_ **

I pinched my arm and smiled.

_ This is fine. _

“I need your help.”

“M-My help? Why…?”

Yoake seemed to be strained, “M-My-” 

He corrected himself.

“Kaede has been captured by something...That seemed to know me. I need you to help me find her, okay Dark?”

I averted eye contact at the name Dark, it made me slightly nauseous that I had subliminally started standing in the shadows.

_ I look like such a creep. _

I shook the scrambled thoughts from my brain, offering a soft question, “What do you want me to do?”

“Come with me, please.”

He looked at me pleadingly, his warm golden eyes so similar to Shuichi's I had to take a double take.

_ He has the same mannerisms, awkward speaking tone, and eyes… _

My lips turned in a thin smirk, I had to at least pretend to be Dark.

“W-Welllllll Shuichi. What a fun proposition! I wonder if I should accept!”

**“Need some help?”**

I ignored Dark, continuing other my drawn out, hopefully evil sounding monologue, “What to do, what to do!”

Yoake shifted his feet, clearly annoyed with my words.

“I guess you aren't helping? You should've just said that in the first place.”

He turned away with a resolved air, limping away with a sickly amount of determination.

_ Ugh! He'll hurt himself! _

I waved my hands back and forth frantically, “Wait, wait! I'll help. Just don't walk off like that.”

He paused, his shoulders relaxing as he turned to stare at me.

“Thank you.”

I felt my cheeks redden slightly, it hardly felt like I deserved the gracious thank you.

**“** **_Take out the mirror partner~! I have a lot of things I want to talk to you over!_ ** _ ” _

“ _ Later, let me say goodbye first.” _

_ “ _ **_Make it quick._ ** ”

I quickly scribbled down a note, “Okay, Yoake, tomorrow at Yamafuchi Park, 7, PM.”

Shuichi raised his voice in protest, “That's too late, she could be dead by then!”

“ **_He won't kill her, if that was his goal he wouldn't have stolen her at all._ ** _ ” _

“He won't kill her,” I repeated, “Anyways…”

I pulled a smoke bomb from my back pocket.

“I work way better in the dark.”

~*~

Dark suddenly tossed a round object onto the ground, it releasing a smoke that caused me to cough and sputter.

I took a few steps back, the smoke dissipating to reveal Dark's escape.

_ Was that really needed? I said I wouldn't rat him out. _

He just likes being flashy, it fits the whole “phantom thief ” thing too.

_ And I guess I'm a phantom detective? The opposite side of the coin? _

I pulled my phone out to call Kaito for help, my energy slowing coming back.

_ It's like my hands are numb from cold, it feels awful… _

“H-Hi, Kaito.”

“What the heck happened Shuichi?! I was so worried! You should've called earlier- you should've-” I pulled my head away from the phone, Kaito's screaming nearly making me go deaf.

I lowered the volume, “It's fine, I'm okay, don't worry.”

“Of course I'm going to worry man, you're my  _ friend. _ ”

“Cause of work?” I offered.

I imagined Kaito tossing his head back and forth, “No, you're my friend in general! Got that Shuichi?”

“Y-Yeah...Thanks Kaito.”

_ You're my friend as well. _

I quickly ushered goodbyes to the policeman, hanging up as soon as he allowed me.

_ Ah wait… _

“I didn't even get to ask him for help.”

~*~

The first thing I realized when I woke up, was that I was still Yoake.

The second being that it was 6 in the afternoon.

_ How long…? _

I sat up, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up.

_ Last thing I remember, I collapsed at the door, that means… _

“Are ya finally awake? Took you long enough.”

My Uncle stood at entry way with a gruff air, his beady eyes looking me over worriedly. 

_ I must look awful if Uncle is worried. _

“Uncle, I…”

He shook his head, “Someone's here for you.”

_ Who? It can't be Dark, can it? _

I put on a pair of sunglasses, and a hat (for disguise!) and followed him to the front door.

_ Oh...It's Kaito. _

Uncle left me to the bright eyed police officer, stomping off to probably take a swig of alcohol.

“Hello.”

The word barely left my mouth before Kaito glomped his arms around my neck in a friendly fashion, if I had been my normal height, I probably would've fallen.

He pulled away, a beaming grin on his face, “I came to check on you! So! How...How are you?”

_ Tired. _

“Great.”

Kaito flashed me a thumbs up, “I'm glad! So ...Did something happen last night? We noticed your neighbor didn't come home with you.”

_ Should I tell him…? Could he even help? _

“She...She went home by herself.” 

Kaito nodded, obviously satisfied with my response, “Ok! Good. If you ever need any help, just ask, kay?”

Kaito gave me one final farewell, my resolve cementing as he walked away.

_ Time to meet Dark. _

~*~

“Mmmhmm.”

My eyes fluttered open, a bright light source causing me to cover them quickly.

_ What happened? I was with Shuichi, I was resting my head against him- _

I felt my cheeks warm.

“Stay on topic Kaede!”

I looked around the blank room for something familiar, in some hope I could find a way out.

_ This isn't good, I don't recognize this place.  _

I rested my hands against the wall, feeling for some sort of door, or maybe a window I could climb out of _. _

_ If they got me in here, I can get out. _

“Ah!”

I gripped and pulled, a rush of music filling my ears as soon as I opened the hatch.

I took a few wary steps inside, a figure playing the piano across the room.

_ No, it isn't playing, it's off somehow... _

“Oh, you've awoken? Is the music and dress to your favor?”

I looked down immediately, my blouse and skirt being replaced with a delicate satin dress.

_ He changed my clothes while I slept?! _

“Humans like music, and intricate clothing. That's what my creator said.”

_ That voice...He's the one who landed on the ferris wheel last night. _

I backed up into the corner of the wall, my teeth gritted in fear, “W-Who are you?! Why did you kidnap me?”

His eyes lowered, “So they aren't to your favor?

I hardened my hand into a fist, “Y-Yes! I don't want to be here!” 

The man sighed, gesturing to a door at the edge of the room. 

“Leave if you like human, I cannot keep you here.”

I didn't take any more prompting, running towards the opening he gestured towards.

“Yaaah!”

I nearly toppled out of the door, which didn't hold a room, but air. 

_ I must be several stories high! _

I fell backwards onto the ground, the wind causing my breaths to become short.

_ It's so hard to breath now… _

I pulled myself off the floor with nothing less than amount of great effort, “Y-You! Y-You...Could've killed me!”

He frowned robotically, putting his hand to his chin in thought, “Oh...My creator did say humans cannot fly.”

“O-Obviously!”

He calmly walked to the door to close it, the air immediately filling my lungs again.

“My magic can only cover a small amount of land. That wasn't intelligent of you.”

I ignored him, instead walking around for another route for escape.

_ I'll get out of here.  _

_ ~*~ _

“I’ll get her out of there.”

I walked into the park with confidence, half expecting Dark to not be there.

_ But he is. _

Dark raised an eyebrow at my appearance, before relaxing into one of his sickly grins, “Ah, Yoake. Nice to see you~!”

_ I'll cut straight to the point. _

“Dark...Do you know where she is?”

He stood silently for a moment, before outstretching his arm to point behind me, “There's a lot of magic force in that direction. Or is that just a lie?”

I gave him a hard stare, causing him to shrink a bit, and sigh.

“Hm, pushy. She's over there, Shuiaoke."

_Shuiaoke?_

I didn't question him further, it would've been a lost cause anyway.

_Hopefully, he isn't lying about her location._

Phantom thieves aren't exactly famous for their honesty.

_I'll just have to trust him, hah...._

~*~

“So this is it it, huh?”

I stood at edge of the large tower, its several story height was intimidating to say the least.

_ And I'd be willing to bet Kaede is at the top. _

I ran over to Dark's side, who was surveying the tower with annoyed expression.

_ I guess he wasn't lying. _

I shoved at the opening, “I-It...It won't budge.”

Dark sighed.

“Obviously, we'll have to pick it.”

He pulled a few needles from his bag, stuffing them into the small keyhole as he fumbled with the door.

“Shove it again Yoake.”

“It's Shuichi now.”

I covered my mouth quickly, Dark not even batting an eye.

“Figured, you're a lot less annoying.”

I followed Dark through the doorway, the entry hall containing a large marble staircase.

_ If Kaede wasn't trapped here, I'd find this place beautiful... _

I discarded the thought, rushing over to the staircase to start my long climb.

“....”

“........”

“Dark, uh, can I ask you something?”

He winked at me, “What, my beloved Shuichi?”

I wringed my hands together nervously, “What's Yoake like?”

Dark made a strange expression, “You haven't connected to him yet?”

“No….How do I?”

“You shouldn't~! My partner complains about me, but Yoake…”

Dark's eyes clouded over, “He puts his partners through  _ hell _ .”

_ What? _

“H-Hell? What do you mean?”

Dark grinned cheerily, “Exactly what I said! I could be lying though, of course.”

_ He sounded serious, that makes me worried. _

Dark stopped his incline, pointing towards a large disk on the wall.

“Nevermind that, Crack that disk, Yoake. It isn't my expertise.”

I traced the ruin with my finger, various numerals on the edge of the wheel.

I furrowed my brow, “I...I don't know. I don't have enough information.”

Dark pursed his lips, ‘Laaaame. We have to get through, unless you forgot?”

I ran through the numbers in mind over and over, yet it yielded the same results.

_ I don't know... _

I slumped down against the wall, Dark tapping his foot impatiently.

_ It has to be something, just- _

**_“Zero, one, one, three, four..”_ **

I jumped up, “Dark? Did you say something?”

He shook his head, “Nope~!”

_ There’s not enough time to focus on who it is now _ _...I might as well try the numbers. _

I rotated the disk in a similar way to a dial phone, before it loudly creaked and opened.

“I-It opened?”

My voice cracked out slowly, my eyes barely believing what they were seeing.

_ It worked! _

Dark pat my shoulder, “Good job Yoake! Now...Let's climb twenty more flights of stairs!”

_ Yay. _

The rest of the climb was uneventful, before we came to a large door at the top, Dark outstretching his hand in warning.

“This is odd, don't you think Shuichi? C'mon, you're super smart, tell me why!”

I looked around the pristine steps, Dark's smirk illuminated by the sconces on the windowsill. 

“There's nothing...Right?”

“Right Shuichi! And you know what that means?”

He took a large step away from the door.

“Argentine's planning something _really_ horrible! He may be attacking us any second.”

I dug my fingers into my palm, “Why now? Not before?”

Dark's closed his eyes like he was focusing on something, before nodding contentedly.

“Just a feeling~!”

I crossed my arms, “We have to go forward, we can't just ignore it.”

_ “ _ **_Use the gun he has.”_ **

“Hand me the gun.”

Dark shot me a suspicious glance, “That was rather sudden, you going to murder him?”

I reassured Dark against the assumption, “No, I'll just shoot the side, hopefully the force will be enough to open it.”

Dark cast a sideways look, before tossing me the gun begrudgingly.

_ I'll just take the safety off, and- _

‘Boom!’

The door creaked and fell over, a familiar figure sitting in a brightly lit room.

_ Kaede! _

I tossed any thoughts of the gun out the window, Kaede running over and pulling me into a hug.

“T-Thank goodness you're here Shuichi, I was worried he hurt you.”

I held her tightly,“I'm glad you're alright too.”

Dark loudly coughed in the background.

“Sorry to ruin your heartwarming reunion, but…,” Dark pointed towards the doorway, “The boss has come to kill you.”

Argentine walked calmly into the room, his steps as precise as a trained dancer.

“I must fight you again?”

I shoved the gun into my pocket, putting a protective arm in front of Kaede.

“I-I don't want to fight...I just want to ask, why'd you steal Kaede away?

Argentine blinked at me.

“Why? I want a heart of course.”

Kaede's face went pale, “Y-You...Were going to cut me open?”

He responded curtly, “No, human.” 

Argentine reached for his collar, tugging it down to reveal wires lacing underneath his shirt.

“If I want to become like  _ them _ , I need a heart. To get a heart…”

He closed his heavy eyelids.

“I must discover what makes them special. It was simply a test.”

_ A test? _

I gritted my teeth, “You talk like you aren't  _ human. _ ” 

_ Honestly, I don't think he's human. _

Argentine stared at me plainly, “Didn't I state I wasn't? Your family made me.”

“Explain.”

Argentine held his arm up to the ceiling, the faux stars being replaced with an image, one that looked eerily similar to me, “Your ancestor was an artist, he sold his soul to make Dark and Yoake.”

_ What?! _

Argentine gripped his chest, his expression nostalgic.

“To make me…”

_ My ancestor made Dark and Yoake…?  _

Dark stood stiffly besides me, this seemed to be new information to him as well.

_ If I had to describe Dark's expression, it would be disgust. _

The white haired male continued his speech, “Every cursed object you've seen so far has been his doing, objects that, like me, wish for a heart.”

_ That's... _

I looked at him with pity, his eyes were similar to that of an innocent child.

“If you're going to get a heart, find someone you actually love. Don't steal people away.”

I nodded affirmatively to Kaede, who's eyes were glaring at Argentine.

Argentine stood still, pondering for a moment.

_ Does he...Agree? _

“If that was true, I wouldn't have gone to the trouble.”

He waved his arm, causing the ground to shake.

I shouted across the room, “Dark! What is he doing?!”

“You really think I know everything, don't y-”

The ground collapsed under Dark, causing him to fall through the floor.

_ He'll be fine, he can fly. _

“Kaede, we need to escape.”

She nodded, rushing toward the door behind me.

_ He'll kill us if we don't get out of here in time! _

I nearly flew down the steps, in Kaede's attempt to  keep up speed, she abandoned her heels and ran barefoot.

_ Dodge, run, survive.  _

I kept those words running through my mind as I tried to avoid rubble.

I heard Kaede's footsteps stop, “S-Shuichi...I can't...,” Kaede smiled weakly, “Just leave me here.”

I frowned at her, “I can't.”

I ran up to her, scooping her in my arms bridal style.

_ She's so light... _

She looked at me wide eyed, “Aren't you tired?”

I started to run down the stairs yet again, I still felt full of energy, “N-Not yet, I guess being Yoake has its uses.”

A large piece of the stairway above fell in front of us, blocking our way through.

I looked at Kaede helplessly, “What do we now?”

Kaede's eyes darted around frantically, her lips thin as she pulled her arms around my neck.

“Shuichi...Maybe you can climb the windowsill and fly?”

Kaede's round soft eyes were filled with hope, making my stomach churn as I refused her.

“I-I...Can't fly, like Dark can. I tried it earlier, and-”

Kaede tossed her head, “I'm sure you can do it Shuichi! We'll die if you don't try anything!”

_ She's right… _

I placed Kaede down, scrambling up the window that was big enough to hold the both of us. 

I held out my hand, Kaede getting pulled up next to me.

“Ready Shuichi?”

I picked her up, “N-No.”

I jumped out the window, the ground too far away for my liking.

_ Wings, wings, please. I need to save Kaede, I can't let her die because of me, she's my best friend. _

**_“A-Ahaha, yeah, sure.”_ **

A ripping pain split through my back, two pure white wings filling the air.

Kaede looked near tears, “You did it Shuichi! I knew you could!”

Not one second later, the whole tower collapsed in on itself, dust coating our faces.

_ Oh my god…  _

I slowly carried her to the ground, as soon as my feet touched the earth, I fell.

“Shuichi?!”

Kaede reached over to hug me, thoughts flashing through my mind as everything went black.

_ I'm so glad you're safe... _

~*~

“Shuichi! Shuichi! N-No…”

Shuichi didn't answer, and I put my head on his chest to confirm a heartbeat.

_ He's alive...Thank god…  _

I hugged him tightly, his head aflame as if he had a fever. 

_ Shuichi... _

I felt tears stinging my eyes, “I-I...Pushed you too far, didn't I?”

“You did~!”

Dark stood behind me, his eyes gray with tiredness.

“I'm alive~! Sad, right?” 

I ignored him, my voice shaking with hysteria, “What do you mean, Dark?! Tell me, now!”

Dark rolled his eyes, “Argentine was right, you are a loud mouth busybody.”

“He didn't say that.”

Dark smirked at me, “Whatever~! Anyways, to answer your question. Taking out our wings really stresses us, you know? Considering he hasn't connected to Yoake, be glad he isn't dead.”

_ Dead?! _

I put myself over Shuichi protectively, something Dark found to be quite amusing.

“Will he always be Yoake, or can he get rid if it?”

Dark sighed, “He can, if he tells the object of his affection his feelings, and they accept them, speaking of which…”

He grinned in an annoying fashion, “You  _ love  _ him don't you?”

I nodded, “Yes, he's my best friend.”

Dark shook his finger back and forth, “You know what I mean.”

I felt my cheeks redden, I suddenly felt very embarrassed to be hugging Shuichi's figure.

_ D-Do I love Shuichi? _

“ _ Oh _ ,” he frowned, “You haven't figured it out, have you? I don't think he has either. Well, more fun for me!”

Giving me one final wink, Dark ran off into the forest, leaving Shuichi and I alone.

“Ngh…”

Shuichi stirred slightly, before slowly becoming himself again.

_ I need to get help.  _

I hoisted Shuichi's arms under my own, dragging him across the field. 

_ You saved me, I'll save you now. _

_ It's the least I can do. _

I gripped the side of my dress, tying it into a small knot so I wouldn't trip.

_ Ah… _

I dryly stared at the rubble.

_ He went to so much effort trying to kill us, he ended his life.  _

I didn't dwell on it further, focusing my energy on dragging Shuichi over to the roadside, as I watched for cars.

_ He...He was so much lighter when we were younger! When did he get so big? _

“Shuuuuuuchi!”

A police cruiser stopped in front of us, a tall man with impossibly pointy hair running towards me.

_ I'm not letting him hurt Shuichi! _

I stood in front of Shuichi, my arms spread out in clear protection.

“Who are you?”

The man grumbled, “Shuichi's friend.”

I glared at him, “How do I know you're not lying?”

The police officer looked eager to punch me, but he seemingly suppressed that urge by flashing me his badge.

“I'm a police officer, I can bring you two home!”

_ He seems to be honest. _

“I...Bring us home.”

The police officer easily lifted Shuichi in one arm, using his other to open the car door.

I took the seat on the left, the police officer taking the driver's seat.

“Why are you so far from home, dragging him across the road?”

“....”

“I'm just trying to talk to ya’.”

I gripped Shuichi's hand for support, “Some thing captured me, and Shuichi came to save me.”

The man stayed silent for a moment, before speaking up sadly.

“Really?”

I nodded slowly, the police officer looking at me through the car's mirror.

“That's a shame…”

The man didn't speak after that, his eyes strange as he took us home.

_ Shuichi… _

I looked at his sleeping form.

_ Thanks for saving me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Zero, one, one, three, four..”


End file.
